Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 92
This issue was cover-dated March 2013 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (8-9) :Editor-in-Chief Chandra Nair puts the critics and naysayers in their place as the Wii U and 3DS prepare to have a fantastic 2013. Mouthpiece - 2 pages (10-11) :Fully charged Beam Katana in hand, we pin down the man behind Killer 7, No More Heroes and, most recently , the awesome Liberation Maiden. (Goichi Suda). World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) :Casting an eye over Planet Nintendo to find all the hottest news and info! Next Month - 2 pages (14-15) Free Gift: Your own miniature theme park! - 2 pages (16-17) MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (20-21) :Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Download - 2 pages (22-23) :Free and easy: Try-before-you-buy could open up a new era for DLC :DLC of the Month: Ninja Gaiden III: Razor's Edge: Momiji and Kasumi, Assassin's Creed III: Hidden Secrets. Connect (Letters) - 2 pages (24-25) Legends - 2 pages (24-25) :Metroid Prime Trilogy - Chandra Nair - 1 page (26) :Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Matthew Castle - 1 page (27) ONM Rant: Phoenix Wright vs Apollo Justice - 2 pages (28-29) ONM Gamenight: Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Online Review (5/5) - 2 pages (30-31) Features Lost at Sea - Chandra Nair - 12 pages (34-45) :The best Resident Evil game in years is now on Wii U. Get ready for some Revelations. Heaven's Eleven - 6 pages (60-65) :Just as we were about to go to press Nintendo decided to annoice a whole slew of glorious Wii U games. As if that wasn't enough, it then pushed us off the precipice onto an emotional rollercoaster with new screens of the games we already knew about. The next six pages will blow your gaming minds... ::The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD - 2 pages (60-61) ::Yoshi's Yarn - 1½ pages (62-63) ::Monolith Soft's Project X - ½ pages (63) ::Pikmin 3, The Wonderful 101, Bayonetta 2 - 2 pages (64-65) The A to Z of X & Y - 5 pages (67-71) :Everything we know about and everything we'd like to see from the sixth generation of Pokemon. The 20 most mind-blowing boss battles - 6 pages (72-77) :The bigger they come, they harder they fall... ONM counts down the 20 best bosses of all time. Advertorial: Namco Bandai - When three scribes go to war - 4 pages (98-101) :No we didn't start a console conflict with a load of Xbox fans - we're just playing Tank! Tank! Tank! The ONM Alternative Awards 2012! - 4 pages (102-105) Previews Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - Matthew Castle - 4 pages (48-51) Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (52-53) The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct - Olivia Cottrell - 1 page (54) Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate - Matthew Castle - 1 page (56) Fire Emblem: Awakening - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (57) Disney Infinity - Olivia Cottrell - 1 page (58) Need for Speed: Most Wanted - Alex Dale - 1 page (59) Reviews Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate : Delivers a deafening roar of an RPG adventure, but its bark is louder than its bite. The beast might've learned a few new tricks, but it can't hide its age. NBA 2K13 : A fantastically well well put-together game hamstrung only by the inherent limitations of the sport itself. No other Wii U title offers such great value for money. Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth : We appluad Battle for Earth's unique approach to simplistic fighting, but its lack of content an depth won't impress anyone but the most junior gamers. Fractured Soul : Among the toughest games on the console and none the worse for it. Want to hear what your own screams sound like? You won't find better on the 3DS. Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels : As long as you don't mind a game that tries to trick and/or kill you at every oppurtunity, The Lost Levels is a true test for even the most die-hard Mario fan. Devil Survivor Overclocked : Is it long? Undoubtedly. Hard? Inarguably. Unusual? Certainly. Worth the wait? Probably. Brilliant? Absolutely. Should you try it? Hell, yeah. Crash City Mayhem : Typical: this is some of the most outlandishly entertaining driving we've had on 3DS and there's barely any of it. One for the heavy of wallet. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed : Sega fans will enjoy this solid port but it's far from a smooth ride. If you can stomach the rough edges this has enough individual character to stand alone. The Cave : This flawed gem could have been a classic to rival the games that inspired it. Like its characters, it's well intentioned, but ultimately commits too many sins. Tokyo Crash Mobs : An original and perfectly solid game, but there's no real reason to keep playing beyond the initial weird-factor. Escape Vektor : An interesting and stylish game that unfortunately lacks the charm necessary to cover the problems of the port. Touch Battle Tank 3D : Look, we won't beat around the bush here. It's a game about tanks blowing up other tanks. What more do you want? Blaster Master : The game retains its charms - it's a truly classic retro experience - but it also retains its more repellent aspects. Scribblenauts Unlimited : This is undoubtedly a well thought-out handheld port, but it's still slightly lacking for the changes. One for the kids. Gunman Clive : The game is undeniably lovingly made, but it's also disappointing brief. It's - yep - the fastest fun in the west. Continue Rewind: Pokemon Ruby / Sapphire - Ben Griffin - 4 pages (108-111) Developer Visit: Curve Studios - 4 pages (112-115) How to... master the expert levels in Nintendo Land - 2 pages (116-117) How to... build ONM's offices in Scribblenauts Unlimited - 2 pages (118-119) The best of... :Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (120-121) :Nintendo 3DS - 2 pages (124-125) :Nintendo eShop - 1 page (126) :Nintendo Wii - 1 page (128) :Nintendo DS - 1 page (129) FAQs... :Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (122-123) :Nintendo 3DS - 1 page (127) The month ahead... To-Do List - 1 page (130) Free Gifts Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 92 Free Gift.jpg|Diorama Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 92 Free Gift_1.jpg|Diorama Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :James Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Olivia Cottrell, Alex Dale, Ben Griffin, Chris Schilling, Mike Jackson External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index